


Early birthday presents

by AChildOfTheEye



Series: Hannibal fandom stuff [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, implied Hannigram, no I will not elaborate on that, they agreed to be lab rats, this is based off of our fictives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChildOfTheEye/pseuds/AChildOfTheEye
Summary: Maybe waiting on going home wasn't the worst idea todayORHannibal gets Will as a surprise visit and gets gifts
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & original characters, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal fandom stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118087
Kudos: 6





	Early birthday presents

The evening was quiet. The minutes ticked by aimlessly, though Hannibal could barely register the flow of time. It slipped past him, moving around him as if he were a rock in an ever-flowing current, an obstacle that doesn't move alongside the rushing water. It didn't feel like anything. Just a state where he felt nothing of the time passing.

He checked his watch, the digital numbers flashing up at him. He could read normal clocks, but digital made it register in his mind easier. It was nearly 7 pm now. He should be home by now. He didn't really care. He continued with his book, nestled into his comfortable, leather armchair. He flipped the page, finishing a chapter.

Heroes by Stephen Fry. It's a book he reread often if he had the time. Story after story of ancient Greek heroes, reliving their lives over and over on his command. The story of Atlanta was possibly his favourite. A strong huntress who stood by her rules, and brought down a family line in the process. It was a nice name, too.

The small knock wasn't unexpected. Hannibal looked up, looking at the door. He waited a moment before speaking. "Come in, Will." He looked back down to his book, the name of Jason staring menacingly at him.

He flipped the page as the door opened, the soft breaths of Will becoming clear and apparent in the quiet room. "You didn't tell me you were staying overtime." He said, voice quiet and calm as the man took his scarf off, putting a plastic bag down by the door as he took his jacket off.

"You didn't tell me you would be waiting for me anywhere," Hannibal replied, glancing up at Will before continuing to read the tale of Jason. It was nearly impossible, though. The quiet shuffles and sounds from Will were awkwardly distracting in the otherwise quiet room.  
The man laughed, picking the bag up as he went to sit in the chair opposite of Hannibal. "That is true. I was going to wait for you to get out of work, but here you are, two hours later, still in your grimey old room, reading that worn old book of yours." He leaned back in the chair, throwing one leg over the other.

At this point, Hannibal closed the book, putting it on the side table next to his chair. The cover felt nice. Worn but soft, the texture familiar against his calloused hands. It felt comforting. He slid his hands to cross, holding themselves still as he looked at the other psychiatrist. He heard about what Will has been doing. Private training. More police work. More stress. He didn't like any of it.

"So, what made you seek me out instead of going home?" He questioned, leaning against his chair, eyes darting to read Will's body language. He didn't want to look in his eyes. He never did. The brunet seemed relaxed, though there was a slight edge. Legs too tense, jaw tight and shut, smile a tiny bit forced and strained.

He was nervous, but over what? They've known each other for two years now. Hannibal wracked his mind, searching for any event that might cause him to be so on edge. He couldn't remember any. Past his birthday, that is. Not that he celebrated it all too often anymore. It didn't matter to him too much. His siblings still sent birthday cards and presents, though. Dylan always makes a show of showing up to town with Emily and Annabelle and taking their oldest brother to dinner.

If they can't make it, they send extra gifts through the post. The book was a gift from Emily, after all. She chose quite well if he does say so himself.  
Bringing his mind back on track, he waited for Will's answer. Even if it was about his birthday, it wouldn't be for more than a few days. Dylan already sent a text about coming to stay for a week with Annabelle, as Emily was off with her newborn, who Hannibal had promised to visit after getting enough free days to go down to Europe and the Netherlands for a few weeks to help Emily and her wife, Camille. They had plenty to do, and with the new baby, Emily will need to take time off to take care of him, so Hannibal had offered to go down and help along.

"Well- I heard through the grapevine that your birthday is coming up, and I know your siblings always take up the spotlight, so I just... Uhm... Decided to get you something early to not... Overwhelm you and stuff?" The brunet sounded hesitant, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip.

The words didn't seem to register too well for Hannibal. Will got a gift for him. Even if he didn't ask, and neither did he ever tell Will his birthday. He found out by asking around. About him. The thought made his brain stutter, feeling overly warm all of a sudden. He felt flustered, though unsure as to why.

He cleared his throat, shifting as he looked away, trying to not make an idiot of himself. "That- You didn't need to, Will." He said, voice a lot more meek than he would like to admit. It felt strange. Having someone who wasn't family care enough to get him a gift for his birthday. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach, pushing against his chest with a push of nervousness.

Will chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "I- I know, but you do a lot for me, and I just wanna repay you with some presents." He shrugged, fiddling with his sleeve. He reached for the plastic bag, pulling it into his lap.

"I just... I wanted to make sure you liked them before you got them for your birthday, so I can always return them and get you something else you want, and just... I wanna make sure you like them..." He trailed off.  
Will tapped against the bag before pulling out two books. They seemed heavy, as Will had to slightly struggle to lift them both. The book of astronomy and the book of mythology. They were big and beautiful. And most definitely expensive. The fact that Will spent so much money on him made his head spin slightly. It was all so much. It was amazing. Will cared about him.

The smile that pulled at his lips was subconscious. It was big, horribly vulnerable and genuine. He let it. "Will- I- Oh my God." He let his body sag, licking his lips to wet them as he leaned forwards, unable to help but feel awfully excited about the books. They ignited a childish flame. Something he thought he had lost so long ago.

"I love them. You didn't need to- How expensive were they? I'll treat you for them the next time we go out. Wherever you wanna go." The offer was genuine. He wouldn't back out of it. Especially for books of this quality. Not to mention two books like this? It'll take Hell itself to hold Hannibal back from spoiling his friend about it. They were on subjects he loved as well.

"What? No! Absolutely not! They're presents, Hannibal! No way in hell are you taking me out and splurging over me because I gave you presents. You moron." Still, Will laughed, shaking his head as he rested the books against his lap, the grin he wore now fully relaxed and happy. His tone was light and playful, but it was obvious he was awfully relieved about Hannibal liking the books. Not as if he had anything to fear. The books were beautiful.

"Then why don't you join Dylan, Annabelle and I on my birthday? I'm sure Dylan and Annabelle wouldn't mind. Plus, it's only fair. You are family at this point." It felt nice to say it. He considered Will to be an extremely close friend. Of course, he would be invited. Plus, him and his siblings would surely get along.  
Will just laughed, getting up. "Just don't have your throat torn out. You wanna grab a coffee on our way back?" He asked, putting the books back into the bag as Hannibal stood up as well.

"I would love to. I haven't had lunch yet." He said, getting his coat and bag as Will got his belongings. "Of course you haven't." The other replied, chuckling.

He handed over the bag to Hannibal as they headed out the door. The doctor couldn't help but peek and take them out to look at them properly. They smelled like Will's cologne. Citrus and cinnamon. What a great mix.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under two hours.


End file.
